The invention relates to a product having a first product sub-part and a second product sub-part, which two product sub-parts each consist of metal and each comprise a connection zone of suitably thin construction for a crimping process, which connection zones are connected together by means of a crimp connection.
Such a product has been sold commercially in the form of an electronic article surveillance label (EAS label) and is therefore known. With the known label, a backing film is accommodated between two protective layers consisting of paper, in which a transmission coil formed of etched or printed conductive tracks is provided on one main face of the backing film and in which, on the other main face of the backing film, there is provided a foil-type metal bridge serving to bridge the conductive tracks of the transmission coil and in which the transmission coil constitutes a first product sub-part and the metal bridge constitutes a second product sub-part. Furthermore, the transmission coil is provided with two connection zones, each of which is connected, through the backing film, with a counter-connection zone of the metal bridge by means in each case of a crimp connection. In the known configuration, the connection zones of the transmission coil and the counter-connection zones of the metal bridge are each of flat construction, which entails the problem that mechanical connection and also electrical connection of the connection zones of the transmission coil and the counter-connection zones of the metal bridge cannot always be perfectly achieved by the crimping process performed to produce the respective crimp connection, such that crimp connections which are defect-free and operational do not always exist.